<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mug of Cereal by allisonwonderland8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896596">Mug of Cereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8'>allisonwonderland8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Earth au.</p><p>Lance and Keith meet at the general store.</p><p>Confident flirting and socially awkward Keith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mug of Cereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 12:30 in the morning at the Kalt-A-Mart. </p><p>Lance was working the cash register as always. </p><p>Although, he doesn't really see the point in his "stationed position". It's not like this place is popping or anything. He's pretty sure the senior citizens center across the street gets more action. The only thing remotely exciting that happened was a stray plastic bag floating across the tile floor like a tumbleweed. </p><p>That was kinda cool. </p><p>Shiro, his manager, made him take tonight's night shift after he found him eating the last cinnamon bun from the display case. </p><p>It wasn't worth it in Lance's opinion.</p><p>A day old and super rubbery. </p><p>Not good. </p><p>So as he was waiting for some non-existent customers, he got super bored. Bored enough to count the dusty fingerprints on the counter. </p><p>Suddenly, the door chimed, signaling it was opened. </p><p>Lance watched through the corner of his eye as a gangly teenager/ man walked in, sluggishly. He had raven hair that would actually look kinda hot if it wasn't styled in this God-awful mullet. He had on a crumpled red flannel with a black tanktop. Blue jeans. </p><p>He seened to wander the aisles aimlessly, slow and cautious. </p><p>Hesitantly, Lance called out, "Hey, is there something I can help you out with?"</p><p>No reply. </p><p>Not even a glance in his direction.</p><p>Almost as if he never heard him in the first place.</p><p>"Asshole," Lance mutters under his breath.</p><p>After about 10 minutes, the guy shuffles forward towards the register. </p><p>Up close, Lance notices the guy has dark circles under his amethyst eyes, seemingly making them appear darker. He's clutching something in his hands, but Lance can't see from behind the counter.</p><p>With a sigh, Lance rests his elbow on the table, palm pressing to the side of his cheek. </p><p>"Listen, if you're here looking for money from the cash register, I'll look with you. Last I checked, absolutely nothing there." </p><p>The guy snorts, hand covering his mouth. </p><p>Lance chuckles slightly. </p><p>The guy lifts his arm, displaying the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.</p><p>Lance nods, biting back a laugh. "Late night snack?"</p><p>The guy's face sours.</p><p>In a deeper than expected voice, he says, "Finals snack." </p><p>Lance shakes his head back and forth. </p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy, but that cereal has no nutritional value. If you're looking for sustenance, that ain't it." </p><p>Suddenly, the guy's face darkens. </p><p>"Take that back. Cinnamon Toast Crunch is the best goddamn cereal in the whole universe. Anyone who disagrees can fuck off." </p><p>Lance bursts into laughter, holding his hands uo in surrender. "Sheesh. Okay! Didn't know how passionate people got about their cereals."</p><p>The guy nods, solemnly, before passing the cereal box. </p><p>Lance reach over the counter, having to practically pry the box from his stupid gloved fingers. </p><p>He stumbles back, letting out an, "Oof!" </p><p>The guy chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Uh, sorry. Been a long night. Running like 90% on caffeine." </p><p>Lance looks him up and down. </p><p>"I can tell," he says with a smug smirk. </p><p>The guy just rolls his eyes.</p><p>Lance rings up the cereal. "</p><p>That'll be $3.64." </p><p>The guy pulls out a ratty wallet with several tears in the leather. He slides out a $5 bill and passes it over to me.</p><p>I take it, placing it in the register, before beginning to rummage through the register. </p><p>The guy's eyebrow raises. </p><p>"You really weren't joking about the money, were you?" </p><p>Lance laughs nervously,</p><p>"Hah. No." </p><p>The guy just waves his hand. </p><p>"Just keep the change. God knows how much money I probably owe Shiro over the years." </p><p>Lance's eyebrow quirks with interest. </p><p>'Shiro?" </p><p>The guy hums, fingering a loose thread in his shirt. </p><p>"Yeah. Shiro's my cousin. He owns this store." </p><p>Lance's voice raises an octave. "You're Shiro's cousin?!? I hear him talk about you all the time. You look nothing like him." </p><p>The guy shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"So I've been told. Now, can we hurry this process up? I have a date with a mug of cereal and Netflix."</p><p>"Jeez, remind me not to mess with Shiro's cousin's cereal."</p><p>The guy's eyebrows furrows.</p><p>"I have a name, y'know."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"Keith. Keith Kogane."</p><p>Lance clucks his tongue.</p><p>"Well, then, Keith Kogane. Would you like a receipt?" He asks, testing out the name.</p><p>Another shrug.</p><p>"Sure." </p><p>Lance presses the button that spits out receipts. It takes exactly 30 seconds for it to process, meaning 30 seconds of awkward silence. </p><p>Lance can't deal with awkward silence, so he clears his throat and says, "So, Keith Kogane, how are you doing this fine Tuesday evening." </p><p>With a distant look in his eye, he replies absentmindedly, "I'm gay."</p><p>Suddenly, his face turns beet red. </p><p>He sputters.</p><p>"Shit, I meant to say good or okay, not-" </p><p>Lance chuckles, handing him the receipt.</p><p>"I'm bi and currently single af, so call me up for that date with a mug of cereal sometime."</p><p>Keith eyes widen. </p><p>He looks down at the receipt in his hands. </p><p>Scrawled on the paper in messy handwriting is a number and a note saying, "Call me up sometime. I like The Bachelor." </p><p>Keith blushes anymore if humanly possible. </p><p>A haughty smile falls across Lance's face.</p><p>Keith nods, turning to walk away. </p><p>He gets a couple feet away, before suddenly whipping around.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>Lance's lips curl into a smile.</p><p>"The name's Lance. Lance McClain."</p><p>Keith holds the receipt high up in the air as he marches out of the store.</p><p>Lance shakes his head, chuckling to himself.</p><p>"What a dork."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>